hereticaledgefandomcom-20200213-history
Calvin
Septer Calvin was a Bebarlang. He owned a large chunk of businesses and other properties in Laramie Falls, but was forced to sell most of them following after he was arrested in Orientation. He recently inherited a position on the Septs after his father's death. Biography Orientation At the sound of Flick Chambers' voice, Calvin turned from his gathered audience toward Flick and gave her an appraising look. He told his audience that this was Flick's last night working at the theatre as she was heading back to school the next day before he asked her if she would be a senior this year. Flick told him that she would be a junior before she asked him if she could talk to him for a minute. Calvin said that they could talk in his office and then led flick there. Calvin asked Flick if she wanted to take up on his offer to work on the weekends and she told him that if she did he would have to tell her about the drugs. He pretended to be confused and asked Flick about what drugs and she told him about what she had managed to learn about his set-up. He asked Flick if she thought she was pretty smart , but she told him that he had made it too complicated and that it was bound to blow up on him sometime. Calvin asked her who she thought she was and she told him that she was a reporter. When Flick told Calvin that he belonged in prison, he told her that it would be his word versus hers and asked her who she thought the police would believe. She told him that the police would probably believe him if she hadn't taken all of his drugs away already. He told her that she couldn't have gotten to them because they were in a safe and she asked if he meant the safe behind his dog painting before holding up a key. He hurriedly opened his safe to see if his drugs were still there and then spun back around toward Flick when he found that they were. Before Calvin could speak, the door swung open to let Deputy Scott Utell into the room before Scott told Flick that they had gotten enough. He started to move toward the safe, but froze when Scott told him not to move. Scott asked if he wanted to tell him where he had gotten the drugs from and he told him that he wanted a lawyer. Calvin interupted Flick and Scott's conversation to ask if they could shut up and take him to the station so that he could get Scott fired. He turned to Flick to tell her that she was fired, but she interupted him. Flick asked him if she should bring her uniform to Theodore tomorrow, and he cursed at her. Following his arrest, Calvin sold almost all of his holdings in Laramie Falls. At some point after that, he received word that his father had died and moved to Wonderland so that he could take up his father's position as a Sept. Winter Wonderland Calvin met with Asenath , Flick and Shiori Porter at Wonderland. He told them that Flick used to be his employee, but that she hadn't been good at listening to instructions. Asenath told him that Flick was playing nice so that she wouldn't worry Alters, but that she didn't feel a need to limit herself. He told Asenath to take it easy and that he wasn't going to start anything. After Flick told Shiori and Asenath about his arrest in Laramie Falls, he told her not to flatter herself and that he could have beaten the charge easily. He went on to tell them that he had left because his father had died and that he had to come to take up his father's position so that he could lead Wonderland to a better and brighter future. Flick mocked him, telling him that the Septs must be relieved to have someone at him at their table, but that they should count the silverware before they let him leave. Calvin told Flick that now that she knew about Alters, she should thank him. She asked him why she should thank him before asking him if she should be grateful that he hadn't used his power on her. He told her that she should, but that she should also thank him for the drug thing. Calvin said that she should thank him for using drugs because he used drugs and because he didn't use his powers to terrify and feed off of people's nightmares. When Flick told him that he was still an asshole for helping teenagers get addicted on drugs, Calvin told her that he hadn't claimed to be a saint before asking her what she had done to get Scott wrapped around her little finger. Shiori threw herself at Calvin, but Asenath caught her around the wrist and hold her that he was attempting to get a risk out of him. He called her feisty and then started to ask if the two of them were together before Asenath smacked him hard enough in the chest to make him stumble backwards. When Quing asked if there was a problem, Calvin told him that Shiori was right and that he had had it coming and that the Heretics had been perfect angels. Calvin later travelled to the meeting hall and sat down next to the other Septs. He listened as Flick told them all about Joselyn Atherby. He stiffened when Flick mentioned that Fossor had kidnapped Joselyn Atherby before he looked around at the other Septs. Calvin remarked that the Septs were sharing a lot of information with Flick and Shiori when they didn't know if they could trust them. Flick told him that she was trusting all of them and that she would be in a lot of trouble if people figured out that she had told them what she had to which Fennicus agreed. Calvin shifted gears and asked them all what Flick could hope to gain by talking to them and if providing her with it was worth the risk. Flick told him that she didn't expect anything from them, but that she would like to come and get information that she couldn't get other places and be taught things that the Heretics couldn't or wouldn't teach her. When the Septs met with Flick after Lemuel's Pack attacked Wonderland, Calvin told them to tell her the truth. He told them that he didn't like her, but that she was too much of a goody too-shoes to be involved in the child abduction. Flick and Asenath asked what he was talking about before Limnoreia told them that Lemuel's Pack had kidnapped several children while everyone was distracted. The Third Degree Calvin gave Avalon an appraising look and asked her where she went to school before Flick told him that she went to a heretic school. he shrugged and told her that it might be worth it if there were people like Avalon around. He caught the envelope that Seth passed to him, opened it to count the money inside and told them that there was twenty thousand dollars inside it. Flick told him that there would be twice as much for them if they hired Fahsteth and told her where to find him. Physical appearance Calvin is described as a six and a half foot tall man with a shock of bushy red hair that stands out in every direction. Personality Calvin was a highly influential member of Laramie Falls and a drug dealer. He sold drugs at his movie theatre to get people high so that he could feed off of them rather than terrify and feed off their nightmares -- which he referred to as "altruistic" -- but didn't care if he sold to teenagers or adults. It is possible that Calvin killed his father following his arrest and loss of position because he wanted to regain the power that he had lost. Abilities and Tools * Psychic Energy Manipulation: Calvin had the power to feed off of the psychic energy a person he had touched let out when they were asleep. He had the power to give people nightmares to "flavor" the psychic energy a person let out, but preferred to feed off of people that were hallucinating because the energy that they let out was "incredible". Appearances * Category:Bebarlang Category:Males Category:Wonderland Category:Septs